Midnight
by xCaligula's Commissions
Summary: Taruto gets desperate while trapped beneath a sleeping Pudding. Contains omorashi and watersports.


**A/N: This story is a request for one of my most frequent commissioners, a little thank-you present for their loyalty to me as a customer. Rated mature because there is a definite sex mention, and the watersports and omorashi content. Characters are aged up for this.**

After a passionate night together, Taruto and Pudding had promptly fallen asleep together, not even bothering to get out of the position they had been in. She had her arms around his chest and her tail around his thigh, and, most importantly, he was still inside of her. This rather intimate pose was very common for them, and was never usually a problem. In fact, he was typically happy to wake up like this.

But tonight was different. It wasn't that he was upset with her, or that their night had not been good, or anything like that. It wasn't even that she was too heavy or made him too hot. No, it had more to do with him- namely, his bladder. He had to pee, and rather badly.

He knew that he needed to wake her up if he had any hopes of getting to the bathroom, but he really didn't want to. She looked so cute sleeping on top of him, he couldn't bear to wake her up. He supposed he could hold it until morning, and closed his eyes, allowing himself to drift back off.

He woke some time later, the throbbing in his bladder beyond a point he could ignore. It was getting worse, and he could not just go back to sleep this time. Not to mention the fact that Pudding was adding a lot of pressure onto his already much-too-full bladder, making it a lot harder to hold than was necessary.

He had to get up soon or else it was not going to end well for him. The two were typically fond of desperation scenarios, but he didn't think it would be a good idea to wet himself while she slept on top of him, not exactly a willing participant. If she wanted to play when she woke up, fine, but he wasn't going to force it on her.

He gently shook her, whispering her name. She did not show any indication of having heard him. He shook her a little bit more and she made a soft noise, burying her face against his neck, but not actually waking up.

What was he going to do now? Pudding was out cold, and it didn't seem to matter how rough he got with her. She was not waking up any time soon, unless he tried harder, and then he might end up hurting her. That was not an option, in any way, shape, or form, but if not that, then what? How did he wake his sleeping lover before it was too late for him?

He bit the inside of his cheek, the aching in his bladder making it impossible for him to think about anything else. His movement was so limited by her weight on top of him, and the movements he could make did not really help. In fact, when he tried to squirm and wiggle, it more often than not shifted her into an even more uncomfortable position on his bladder.

"Pudding," he said, his voice breaking due to his desperation. "Pudding, please wake up!" She did not even stir this time, and he groaned. Why did she have to be such a heavy sleeper? He must have exhausted her more than he thought. Perhaps they had had a little too much fun...

Either way, now he had to try to get her to wake up or hold it, and the latter option was most definitely impossible. He knew that he could not hold it until she woke up naturally, if the heaviness of her sleep was any indication. But he also knew that waking her up much harder than it should be, and the more his bladder demanded attention, the harder it was to try and think this out.

He couldn't really think at all anymore. At least, he couldn't think about anything but emptying his bladder and how good that would feel and how much being this full hurt but was also kind of exciting. He would definitely be enjoying it a lot more if he weren't in this predicament.

He fought with all he could, but when he was unable to squirm or grab himself, or anything of that nature, it was only a matter of time before he lost complete control, and soon he felt his bladder start to give way. He groaned, hoping that Pudding would understand and accept his apology for what was about to happen.

All of the hot liquid that had been stored in him came gushing out all at once, filling his lover and spilling back out over him and the bed. He could feel his bladder, which had been incredibly stretched, start to shrink back to its normal size as he emptied out.

And then, despite nothing else managing to stir her, he heard Pudding mumble, "Huh? What's going on?"

"I-I'm really sorry," he said, as the stream finally slowed to a trickle and then stopped altogether. "I tried to wake you up and I tried to hold, but you wouldn't wake up and I couldn't and-"

"No sense getting up, then," she interrupted, still mumbling. He did not realize what she meant until he felt another stream of urine flowing down over him, this time most definitely not coming from him.

Pudding's warm pee gushed out over top of him, and he gave a content sigh. It felt amazing, and it was nice to know that she wasn't mad at him. They had yet another thing they could enjoy together, and he hadn't even had to get up to go to the bathroom.

Almost as suddenly as she had woken up, Pudding had fallen back asleep, and Taruto, somewhat exhausted by his ordeal, was quick to follow.

~X~

The next morning, he woke up just a little before her and enjoyed laying with her on top of him a bit more than he had the night before. She was just as warm and soft, but now he did not have to cope with his bladder. It was not long later that she woke up and gave him a smile that soon shifted into a look of confusion.

"Taru Taru...why's the bed wet?" she asked.

"Huh? Don't you remember?" he asked. Her blank stare gave him a good answer, and he described the events of the night before. Still, she did not seem to recall. "I guess you were still pretty groggy. Well, that's what happened."

She giggled and said, "That sounds like it was a lot of fun for the both of us! Honestly..." She blushed. "I really wouldn't mind if we tried something like that when I was awake to remember it."

Taruto agreed wholeheartedly.


End file.
